Kinsey Locke
|Gender = Female |Profession = Student |Status = Alive |Family = Tyler Locke (brother) Bode Locke (brother) Nina Locke (mother) Rendell Locke (father, deceased) Duncan Locke (paternal uncle) }} Kinsey Locke is the daughter of Rendell and Nina Locke. She is also the sister of Tyler and Bode Locke. History frameless | right | 200px | Kinsey Loche The story starts in Mendocino Valley with the three Locke children, Tyler, Kinsey and Bode witnessing the murder of their father and the rape and assault on their mother. Nina Locke answers the door to find Sam Lesser and Al Grubb. After some struggle Al and Sam murder Rendell Locke. Tyler stuns Sam, and Sam ends up in Juvenile Detention. After the funeral, the traumatized Locke family moves away to their father's childhood family home, Keyhouse, in order to try and regain some semblance of a normal life. Kinsey struggles with keeping things in perspective at school -- she keeps having flashbacks to the day that Sam and Al killed her father. Sam uses the scissors and mirror transported by the lady in the well to escape from prison. The police post a protective guard outside Keyhouse. Kinsey decides that she can't keep all her troubles bottled up and becomes friends with Jackie, a girl she met at high school track practice. To make matters worse, the family soon learns that the murderer of Rendell Locke, Sam Lesser, has violently escaped prison, and may be traveling towards Lovecraft. Suddenly, Kinsey is looking constantly over her shoulder for Sam, scared that he will soon appear because he is after the surviving members of the Locke family. Sam Lesser finally found his way to Lovecraft, Massachusetts, murdering everyone in his path to get to the Locke family. It isn't long after his arrival that Sam begins terrorizing the family, looking for a special key. The murderous psychopath Sam Lesser stormed the Locke household, subduing Tyler and Kinsey in the process and holding them at gunpoint. Convinced that the Locke family knows the whereabouts of two keys he is desperately searching for, Sam threatens to kill Tyler and Kinsey if their mother, Nina, doesn't reveal the location of the keys. Bode uncovers the Anywhere Key and trades it with the girl in the well for a promise that she'll stop Sam Lesser. Freed from her prison, she keeps her promise by throwing Sam through the Ghost Door with no chance to return. Following a shocking death that dredges up memories of their father's murder, Kinsey and Tyler Locke are thrown into choppy emotional waters, and turn to their new friend, Zack Wells, for support. Meanwhile, Bode Locke tries to puzzle out the secret of the head key. They learn the key can be used to add or remove information or memories which appeals to Kinsey considering the horrors she's been through recently.The siblings decide on keeping everything they've learned a secret unfortunately Tyler's feelings towards a girl in class gets the better of his promise to keep quiet. Zack Wells becomes very interested in the Head Key and keeps watch. Kinsey decides it is time for her to use the Head Key to remove some unwanted memories from her head, in which she places them in a jar. Before her father was killed, Kinsey used to have a rockstar hair and a brithfull personality, but now does days are gone. When Sam Lesser and Grubb came to their house to kill her father she hid herself with her little brother over the roof, and although everybody may think that was the most clever thing to do at that moment, she thinks that she wouldn't have had been "such a coward". When her family gets to the Lovecraft mansion she changes her look completely because she cant stand the fact that everybody may see her as if she is crying for attention but after realizing that now she cant even recognize herself she decides to change it back. Her biggest fear is the fact that she cant hold on her emotional feelings and hate herself for being scared all the time. Info * Appearances by Kinsey Locke. * Images featuring Kinsey Locke. Category:Characters Category:Lovecraft Academy Students Category:Locke Family Category:Female Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Dyed Hair